The Chosen Six
by SergeantBacon
Summary: Join six Pokémon as they go on a quest. A quest where they find that they have a greater destiny than they could ever imagine. A prophecy and war has been triggered. This war will result in the destruction of pure evil... Or the elimination of pure good.
1. IntroductionInformation

This intro is basically for giving you quick information on the main six heroes (listed in order of Pokedex number and not by significance) and the island they live on.

**Character Information**

Charmander: Like to joke a lot; funny; sometimes says mean things, but usually means well.

Chikorita: The only girl of the group. Frequently annoyed by the others.

Treeko: Show off; sometimes mean; somewhat arrogant, but usually does well.

Chimchar: Leader like, smart.

Oshawott: Silly, not very smart, but highly skilled in certain tasks.

Froakie: Shy, hides often. Tough to figure out.

**Information on The Island**

These six main characters live on the island called "Kolid Island". This island has many tales surrounding it, but despite that, they still can make alliances with other territories, such as their greatest ally, Chalum Island. This island still exists in the Human World, but both of those islands are inhabited only by Pokémon.

**General Information**

I plan on coming out with one chapter every Monday. If I'm busy, I can still guarantee at least one chapter per week, or I will have two come out in one week to make up for it. I will do my very best to provide good and consistent stories. This is my first story on this site so I can't guarantee perfection, but I'll do my best anyway.

Often times the Point Of View will switch in between chapters. Sometimes it will stay the same but it will usually change. A lot of this will be written as I go along, so I can take suggestions if you have any ideas. I cannot guarantee them, but I will see what I can do.

That's it! Thanks for checking this out and Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 1 Chimchar's Point Of View

"C'mon!" howled Charmander. "Let's go!" The six of us ran after Charmander down the street. What did he want to show us?

"Slow down, Charmander!" Chikorita whined. "I can't always keep up with you boys!"

"Just tell us what it is," badgered Oshawott.

"Hmph! How impatient," sneered Treeko. "_I'm_ perfectly fine."

"We're almost there," Charmander assured us. "It's a bit out of town, so you can stop being shy, Froakie."

"O-okay," stammered Froakie.

"You'll be fine, Froakie. Nothing to worry about," I told him.

"Thanks, Chimchar," he replied.

"OK, here it is!" announced Charmander. He stopped us at a boulder.

"What's the point of this?!" demanded Treeko. "It's just a rock!"

"Charmander, quit pranking us!" fussed a ticked-off Chikorita.

"No, watch!" shouted Charmander. He touched the rock, and it gave off a faint glow.

"No way!" I exclaimed. I ran up to touch it as well. It started glowing brighter.

"Let me try," said Oshawott. He ran up to the rock and touched it as well. The rock illuminated even further. Pretty soon everyone was touching the rock. Suddenly, the rock broke apart!

"Thank you..." said a voice. Where the rock stood was a pink figure. It had long, pointed ears and small wings on its back. "I have been trapped in there for a very long time, awaiting for you, the Chosen Six, to free me and begin the prophecy to clear it away..."

"Clear what away?" I asked.

"And who are you?" questioned Treeko.

"You know not of what just happened?" the strange Pokémon asked. "My name is Clefable, the Beacon of Good. Long ago, this world was filled with nothing but good. Pure evil was minimal, and cruelty to neighbors was uncommon in this world. I held the power of good out for all to enjoy, and kept the power of evil, while it existed, locked away. But then one day, an evil yet mighty dragon by the name of Giratina came. Giratina was the only thing strong enough to control pure evil while it was locked away. Giratina was able to twist my shadow in to the Beacon of Evil, who was able to bring out the pure evil that I had sealed away. This fiend fought to make everything evil, but I fought back. Eventually, a great hero named Lucario managed to stop Giratina. Giratina was sealed away. The Beacon of Evil and I fought each other. However, neither of us could defeat the other. We eventually both were drained of our energy. We both were turned into stones. Soon after that, the prophecy was made. It stated that you six would come, and then a war would begin. This war will end in either the world returning to Pure Good, or becoming Pure Evil. Sadly, there are a few who wish for this world to become pure evil. And, now that I'm free, it's only a matter of time before the Beacon of Evil returns-" Clefable was interrupted by a large streak of purple shooting up into the air.

"What was that?!" I shouted.

"The Beacon of Evil!" Clefable screamed. "I do not like this. He's up to something, but all we can do is wait. Most likely gathering Giratina's followers. However, I might as well give you some training. You'll need a lot of it to learn to become the Chosen Six," Clefable lead us through some exercises that helped us increase our ability to use "Special" moves. Eventually, though, we all were able to pull off some cool new skill; and only half an hour had passed. Oshawott noticed a three-headed beast had was flying over the island. It had six long, thin, black wings and its heads were blue. But what frightened us the most was what he had in tow: A giant net filled with Pokémon with a dark purple aura.

"That many... How... That fast..." stammered an extremely concerned Clefable.

"What is THAT?" screamed Chikorita.

"Shadow Pokémon," Clefable explained. "They're Pokémon whose hearts have been closed and twisted into beings of evil. They're being scattered across this island!" Suddenly, two shadow Bidoof dropped down. But these weren't the silly Bidoof that we all knew. They were vicious. They began charging at us with open jaws. But we had trained.

"Froakie, slow them down with Bubble!" I shouted. Froakie unleashed a barrage of bubbles to stop the Bidoof in their tracks. Then, Oshawott added even more water power with a Water Gun attack.

"Razor Leaf time!" shouted Treeko.

"Me too!" replied Chikorita. They both shot a storm of sharpened leaves at the two Bidoof. The Bidoof couldn't move a muscle, leaving Charmander and I to land the finishing blow.

"EMBER!" we both shouted at the same time. We each released a shot of fire against the Bidoof, and they both had fainted.

"Make haste!" Clefable warned us. "You need to find a way to Sinnoh! The prophecy shall be fulfilled there!"

"Wait, like, with humans?!" worried Froakie.

"You need not have worries about the humans. They will not disturb you, I'm sure," Clefable explained. "To get there, head to the port. A warrior by the name of Gallade shall take you to your training place by boat. Go, fulfil your destiny!" We needed to hurry. We sprinted as fast as we could, ignoring everything except where we were going. Soon, the port was in sight.

"We're gonna make it!" exclaimed Oshawott. Suddenly, a great, dark monster flew in our direction and hovered right in front of us. It was the same monster who had brought in the Shadow Pokémon.

"So, this the Chosen Six, eh?" he barked at us. "This is it? Kids? No matter. All the easier."

"Who do you think you are?!" Chikorita yelled.

"How rude! My name is the Great Hydreigon," the brute replied. "I have come to bring this world to beautiful darkness and revive Giratina. And you six are going to help me. Step one: Kidnap the Chosen Six! Which, by the way, is YOU KIDS!"

He charged up some sort of attack with his three heads, and fired a laser from each. The three lasers struck Charmander, Chikorita and Oshawott with an incredible, yet terrible force.

"NOOOOOO!" the three of us remaining screamed.

"Time for the other half!" Hydreigon shouted with glee. He charged up his three other lasers, and aimed right at us.

"This is it..." I whimpered. "So much for our destiny..." Suddenly, we heard a voice of hope. This voice of hope shouted...

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Suddenly, a green and white human-like Pokémon came out of nowhere and used a Hammer Arm attack on Hydreigon, causing him to face downward and accidentally shoot his lasers at the ground instead!

"ARGH! GALLADE!" screeched Hydreigon.

"Quick! Get to my boat! I can't hold him off for long!" our hero shouted.

"What about-" Treeko started asking a question, but was quickly interrupted.

"GO!" ordered Gallade.

The three of us still standing scurried to the dock and hopped into the boat. Next to us was a large deer-like Pokémon, whose antlers were glowing gold. Suddenly, Gallade disappeared from Hydreigon and appeared right behind us!

"Now, Sawsbuck!" Gallade yelled. The large deer next to us unleashed all the energy he was storing into a giant wave of light. This seemed to be a solar-beam, a move none if us had actually seen used before.

"Alright, that'll keep him blinded for a brief moment. Full speed ahead!" Gallade yelled. Sawsbuck hit a button on the ground and the boat started moving. We cheered for a brief moment, then looked behind at the island.

Although it was far away, we knew that it was now covered in shadow Pokémon. We also knew that we would likely never see the other half of our group again.

"I can't believe... They died..." wailed Froakie. Treeko was sitting in the corner, seeming more upset than any of us. It was obvious he was crying very hard. It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry.

"Don't worry, there's still hope," Gallade stated. We all stared at him, eager to know how they could possibly still be alive. "I guess you don't know the prophecy. Well, Hydreigon wants to bring back the evil monster Giratina. We can destroy Giratina and all pure evil. However, in order to do either one, all six of you must be on one side. If Hydreigon kills them, he can never revive Giratina. If we rescue them, not only will they be safe, but evil itself will greatly decrease. Forever."

Gallade's statement gave us hope. Charmander, Chikorita and Oshawott were not yet dead. They could all still be rescued.

"We'll do whatever it takes," I announced.

"We will not fail!" Froakie proclaimed.

"We'll get them to safety!" Treeko shouted.

"We're approaching the location, Sir," Sawbuck informed Gallade.

"Good," replied Gallade. "Boys, we are now approaching the place where you shall begin your training. Your training to meet your destiny and become the Chosen Six!"  
**And that's it for the first chapter of my first story! What will happen next? Can Chimchar, Treeko and Froakie save their friends? What will happen to their friends? What lies ahead of them in their destiny? So many questions! When will they be answered? WILL they all be answered?**

**I put this out ahead of time because I'm going out of town and I also couldn't wait to put this idea of mine online. I'd appreciate feedback and I hope you keep and eye out for the second chapter! This chapter is way longer than the next few will be, but I hope you enjoy the next chapters anyway. Thanks for reading this! **


	3. Chapter 2 Chimchar's Point Of View

I had so many questions. I felt much grief as well. One moment, all six of us were fighting together, and were doing very well too. The next, half of us was being held captive and the other half of us were fleeing for our lives.

There wasn't too much room on the boat. We each had a little space, but not as much as I'd have liked. Gallade said this wasn't a living quarters boat and that we had sacrificed luxury for speed. Also, Gallade had a master. His master was to be an incredible warrior, but no one had ever met him or knew who he (or she for all we knew) was apart from Gallade. I was very curious about who this master was. Gallade said that only when we had truly and fully become the Chosen Six would we be allowed to meet him. Pretty soon, Gallade stopped the boat in front of an island.

"Welcome to the Island of the Chosen!" announced Gallade. "Now, follow me to the main building. Sawsbuck, go find the others and ask them to come here. I can sense that they're out in their training grounds preparing for these three. Now, follow me." Gallade, Froakie Treeko and I hopped out of the boat.

"Wait, didn't Clefable say that our training will take place in Sinnoh?" I asked.

"Clefable has been asleep for a very long time," Gallade explained. "She knows not of how the world has changed, although we will have to go there eventually. The prophecy gets fulfilled there and Hydreigon will likely take your captured friends to his hidden bases in the region. He did find a few locations, but they weren't threats until now, so sadly, they remained untouched by us. However, for now, our first priority is training you three. Once you have received some training, we can rescue your friends. Once all six of you are united, a portal to the Reverse World, where Giratina is being held, will open up. If all six of you are united on our side, the portal can only be crossed to beings of good. However, if all six of you are captured by Hydreigon, then the portal may only be traveled by beings of evil. Ah, here we are," We stopped in front of the building. Gallade opened the door and led us inside. Inside was a large table with chairs. Gallade explained that this would be where we would eat. He lead us upstairs to a hallway with rooms, in similar fashion to a hotel.

"You may each pick one you like," Gallade explained. "Each one is catered to suit a different type's needs. Come downstairs as soon as you've picked out a room," I opened a door and felt it was hot in there. This was no doubt a room that I should go in, being a Fire-Type. A fire-place was lit to my left. Right in front of it was my bed. There was also a punching bag and weights. It appeared that Gallade expected us to train while we were in our rooms.

I left the room to find Treeko and Froakie were still in their rooms. I figured Treeko would want to be left alone, so I headed down to the room that I saw Froakie go in and knocked on the door. We both liked our rooms and were ready to go downstairs. We decided to leave Treeko be. He had a reason for being extra upset, so I figured it would be best to let him have some time to himself.

"Where's the grass one?" asked Gallade.

"Still in his room," answered Froakie.

"Well, at least he already met his mentor, Sawsbuck," Gallade sighed. "Now, you two need to meet your mentors. Our fire-type specialist is Pyroar." Gallade gestured to a large lion with a giant red and yellow main that looked like a fiery explosion.

"Pleased to meet you," said Pyroar. He had a deep voice.

"And this is Vaporeon, our water-type specialist," Gallade explained. He waved a hand at a blue sea-lion.

"How do you do?" Vaporeon said in a female voice.

"Now, your training begins tomorrow," Gallade announced. "For now, you may rest. I'll call you down when supper's ready." Froakie and I headed back upstairs.

* * *

**And chapter two is now complete! I know this chapter wasn't very action-packed but there has to be a couple set-up chapters for future events.**

**Also, next week's chapter will be put up early! That's right. On Friday it will be released. This is another set-up chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**Finally, I'd like to thank all the support I've gotten. My first chapter got much more support than I had ever expected with this being my first fanfic and all, and I'm really thankful for you guys. If you have any questions, suggestions or predictions, you can send me a Private Message if you want. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 3 Froakie's Point Of View

"I'm gonna go check on Treeko," I told Chimchar.  
"Do you want me to go with you, Froakie?" Chimchar asked.

"No, I think going alone would be more comfortable for Treeko," I explained.

"OK, good luck then,"

"Thanks,"

I walked up to Treeko's room. I was nervous, but I knew that I needed to help a friend in need. I knocked on the door.

"What is it?!" Treeko yelled at me, enraged.

"It's me, Froakie," I replied. "I want to talk,"

"Well, _I _certainly don't!" Treeko yelled back.

"I think you do," There was a moment of silence. Finally, Treeko replied with, "Fine. You may come in."

I entered Treeko's rooms. There were lots of plants and weights. Treeko's punching bag was swinging, and he was sitting on his bed, looking down with an angry face. I sat down next to him.

"Treeko, you seem more upset than the rest of us," I said. "I've never seen you this sad or particularly mournful at all before. Why are you this upset?"

"It's... complicated," he answered.

"You can tell me," I assured him.

I just regret being so mean," he sighed. "Now, they're likely suffering... I just wish I was nicer to them earlier."

"We can still save them," I told him.

"But can we?!" he shouted. "Hydreigon may need them alive, but they're not invincible... If somehow Hydreigon doesn't need them alive..." I didn't know what to say to this one. Now I was starting to feel sad all over again. But he went on.

"Also, I know you might not feel this like I do, but I'm concerned for my parents... I know they escaped, but I'm still hoping that they made it to Chalum island." I still knew how he felt. I was concerned for my godmother.

"They'll be alright," I told him. "I'll see if I can't get Gallade or someone else to find them to ensure their safety."

"Thanks, Froakie," Treeko sighed. "But there's still one major thing..."

"What is it?" I asked. "If you're concerned for our homes back on the island, they can be replaced."

"No, that's not it at all!" Treeko shouted. I jumped backwards slightly for a second. "Sorry,"

"Go on," I told him.

"Fine, but you need to keep this one secret," Treeko told me. "I think that I can trust you..." I nodded.

"Tell me. I can keep a secret."

"Alright... You know Chikorita?"

"Of course."

"I... I have..." Treeko's voice trailed off. I put a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he could trust me. He continued.

"I.. I have feelings for her. And I was about to... Ya know..."

"'Ask' her?" I finished for him.

"R-right..." he stammered. "I mean, I had flowers and everything back at my house all ready to go... Then Hydreigon captured her, and I may never see her again... Or Charmander and Oshawott, for that matter..."

"Well all miss them," I told him. "We just need to keep strong. And I know how strong you are. Plus, we have some new friends to help us."

"Thanks, Froakie," Treeko sniffed. "This really helped. I just need a couple more minutes to myself. I'll come down later for dinner,"

"Good to know, Treeko," I told him. I left the room and closed the door behind me and sighed. The next thing I did was go downstairs. The three mentors were talking together.

"Have you seen Gallade?" I asked.

"He's gone to Chalum island," Vaporeon explained.

"Oh, good!" I said happily. "I was going to ask if he could teleport there to tell our families that we're alright."

"Yes, he knew that you and Treeko wanted that," Sawbuck explained. "He is, after all, capable of reading minds." This shocked me. Did he find out what Treeko just told me? Perhaps he would use this knowledge to make us happier. Either way, be to keep this detail under wraps for now. I headed back upstairs after thanking them.

I wondered if Gallade would somehow be able to find MY parents. The only family I had left was my godmother Quagsire. She didn't know too much about my parents or where they were, but they were apparently heroes and were definitely alive.

"Supper time!" Gallade called, breaking me out of my thoughts. Treeko came out of his room and we went down together, followed by Chimchar. Waiting for us was an incredible feast.

"You have your families and those on Chalum Island to thank," Gallade said. "They had me bring back a large supply of their finest Miltank steaks. Normally, I hunt, but I'm thankful for someone else supplying the food."

"Oh, my dad's a great hunter," Treeko boasted. "He's an expert at hunting wild Deerli- I mean Delibird!" I smiled. Yep, Treeko seemed back to normal again. I could now only hope that our kidnapped friends were alright as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the third chapter! The reason why this one came out early is because the next one will come out late. You can expect to see Chapter Four on July 27th, sometime during that day. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 Charmander's Point Of View

**Note: This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter, just in a different location.**

* * *

I woke up on a cold, hard object. My head felt like it was going to split open. I slowly opened my eyes. The pain I felt was overwhelming. I noticed that I was in a cage. Shadow Pokémon were swarmed around the cage that I was placed in. It was fairly large with plenty of space. A couple feet away I noticed Oshawott, face-first in the ground. He was out cold, but his wounds were not severe. I noticed a bandage on my arm. Who dressed our wounds? And why? Why not just kill us right now? I decided to wake up Oshawott.

"Psst! Oshawot!" I whisper-yelled to him. He rolled around a bit.

"Mmmmm... What's for breakfast, mom..." he mumbled. I shook him awake again.

"Oshawott, we're captured," I told him. "Shadow Pokémon are everywhere. I don't know where we are or-" I was interrupted by a great shriek from Oshawott.

"Where are we!?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know..." I told him. "I also don't know where anyone else-"

"Look! It's Chikorita!" Oshawott announced. Sure enough, in the far corner of the cage, Chikorita was on the ground. I ran over and shook her awake.

"Charmander, what are you-" Chikorita groaned. She opened her eyes and screamed. I put a hand over her mouth. When I let go, she shrieked,

"Where are we?!"

"No idea," I sighed. "But I'm going to assume that this is Hydreigon's lair..."

"Right you are, boy," said a voice behind us. I turned around to see the three-headed Hydreigon staring at us.

"Do you know why I let you live?" he asked.

"No..." said Oshawott, scared.

"Humph. Children as young as you wouldn't the prophecy, I suppose..." Hydreigon replied.

"Why prophecy?" I asked.

"Well, allow me to explain," Hydreigon stated. "Long ago, this world was in complete and disgusting light. Violence was forbidden, and very rarely would evil strike. My ancestors were one of the few who would perform evil deeds. We knew that you had to take from others in order to truly live fully in this world. But there was a Pokémon far more evil and powerful than any other: Giratina. Giratina was encased in a dimension known as the reverse world. Now, you obviously have already met Clefable. Clefable selected six Pokémon to be ambassadors and assist the world. They were also trusted with parts of what is known as the Dimensional Power. You see, my ancestors had started to raise an army. We showed others the benefit of choosing darkness, and Clefable became worried. She originally held the Dimensional Power all to herself. If she were to become captured, Giratina would arise. So, she split it Dimensional Power into six pieces, and gave each to a trusted warrior. Soon enough, she was captured. This was when my greatest ancestor, the first Hydreigon (as Deino were rare and so was evolution), performed the first ever use of Dark Aura, something only those of my bloodline can still manage today. Except for, of course, what he created. He brought Clefable's shadow to life. He created the Beacon of Evil: Gengar. Since Gengar was a part of Clefable, he could do everything Clefable could, meaning that he had access to the Aura. But, being a being of shadow, he could use the Dark Aura. Although Clefable did escape, thanks to Gengar, we were now able to turn a single Pokémon into a Shadow Pokémon within a minute. So, our small army at the time went on a kidnapping spree. Men, women and even children could be turned into vicious Shadow Pokémon. Our army started to grow.

"Now at over fifty the original size, our army was a vicious threat. We soon captured all the original warriors. We used their power to resurrect Giratina. There was no stopping us at that point. Or so we though. Out of nowhere came Lucario, a great warrior. He was clever, and his connection to the Aura was unparalled. He was cunning enough to get back all six of the warriors and defeat Giratina. Then, Giratina was sealed back into the Reverse World. However, he still left a scar on this world. While he lives but kept in the Reverse World, this world is in a balance between Good and Evil. Should Giratina be killed, the scales shall be tipped against evil. Should he be brought back to this world alive, they will be tipped in favor of evil. So, in order to revive him, all six of you must be on evil's side. Half of you are. And to ensure that you don't escape, it's time for you to experience Gengar's power... Machamp! Grab the orange one!" A large, purple came out from the crowd an opened the cage. With it's back two arms it hoisted me out of the cage. To front two were held out in front of me to keep Oshawott and Chikorita from escaping. Their screams followed me into the next room. I was placed in yet another cage, this one much smaller. Up from the floor rose a purple figure. Gengar.

"Good evening," he said to me. "My name is Gengar. So, I need you to relax, or this will be painful. What's going to happen is you'll start being filled with hatred to your friends who escaped and more loyal to evil."

"NEVER!" I yelled. "I love my friends, and I'll never become an evil monster!"

"I'm afraid that my power outmatches yours," Gengar said. "Prepare yourself..." He opened his mouth and a large purple cloud came out of it. It enveloped me and swirled around me and burrowed into me. _No.. I can't let it get me..._ I though. I tried to think of all the good times I had with my friends, but they were fading. I remembered when I wanted to go explore a new area I found, but Froakie got scared. I hated that. I remembered when I was trying to joke around and have fun, but Treeko called me childish. I hated that! And when I was trying to show my skills in ball, Chimchar would always come up and steal the show and never let _me _lead! I HATED THAT! **I HATE THEM ALL! **The cloud around me disappeared. I looked down at my hand and saw that I had in fact turned into a shadow Pokémon. Good. Now I had to power to get revenge on them for being so mean to me.

"How do you feel?" Gengar asked.

"Bloodthirsty..." I growled. "I WANT TO RIP THEM APART! **AND I WILL!**"

* * *

**Woah! What an intense chapter! Will Charmander ever go back to normal? Stay tuned to find out! And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5 Treeko's Point Of View

In bed that night I thought about all that had happened today. I wondered what the future held for me. I wasn't so sure if I made the right call pouring my heart out to Froakie like that, but he was right. I did feel better after doing that. However, that night, I had a nightmare that brought fear beyond any fear that I had ever felt before.

I was but a spectator in this dream. I couldn't make any impact on what was unfolding. I saw Oshawott and Chikorita in a cage. They were surrounded by shadow Pokemon. Then they gasped when they saw... Something. I didn't know what it was.

"See his power?" I heard someone say. Hydreigon, I'll bet. "The blue one next." A great, four-armed shadow Pokemon grabbed Oshawott out of the cage and carried him away. Chikorita now sat alone and afraid. I wanted to reach out to her, but I couldn't. Then she screamed.

"Time for you, pretty lady... Heh heh..." Hydreigon chuckled. The monster brought her out of the cage. This time I was able to follow. A strange, purple Pokemon was in the room they brought her in. She was put in a cage in front of the strange Pokemon. The purple Pokemon opened his mouth and released a purple cloud onto Chikorita. When it cleared, I was the most horrible sight I had ever seen: Chikorita had turned into a shadow Pokemon.

I woke up covered in sweat. I was panting. I sat in bed for a few seconds then I heard knocking at my door. It was Froakie and Chimchar.

"Wake up!" they whisper-shouted. I let them in.

"We both had the same dream," Chimchar said. "Or at least, similar ones. I saw Charmander get turned into a shadow Pokemon, Froakie saw Oshawott-"

"And I saw Chikorita," I sighed. "This can't be a coincidence..."

"Should we wake up the others and tell them?" asked Froakie.

"We don't even know where their sleeping corridors are," replied Chimchar. "And besides, we don't even know how they'd react to this situation. Best to wait until we have more reason to tell them. Let's go back to sleep for now." _How could I possibly sleep? _I thought. But I went back to bed anyway. I did eventually fall asleep. I woke up hearing a knock at my door.

"Wake up! Time to start your training," it sounded like Sawsbuck. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"What about breakfast?" I asked.

"It's already waiting for you at the grass-type training grounds," Sawbuck answered. "Now, follow me." He lead me outside. We walked for a few minutes until he brought us to a very large tree. There was a wooden platform with ropes attached to it hanging from the branches. We got onto it and it turned out to be an elevator. We went up and when we got to the top there was a treehouse. Sawsbuck lead me in.

"Now, your first task it an obstacle course," Sawsbuck told me as he gestured outside through a window. "There's fruit waiting at the end for you to eat. Ready? Go!" I wasn't actually ready, but I figured this was just a test. The first obstacle was a rope swing across. Simple enough. I easily cleared it. The next thing standing in my way was a wall of sticks.

"Take down the wall!" Sawsbuck yelled. "After that there's just one obstacle left!" I knocked down the wall with ease. At the bottom was a very large branch. I was about to send it plummeting towards the ground but then I stopped and noticed the fruit. It was sitting on a branch 10 feet in front of me. Problem was there was nothing for me to grab onto to get across. But I still had the branch. I lifted it into the air with one end still touching the ground and threw it across. It was just long enough. I ran across it and started snacking on an Oran Berry.

"Well done!" Sawsbuck says. "Anyone who wants to be a great hero or explorer must know how to utilize his surroundings. Look before you leap, as they say..." Suddenly, a loud, harsh-sounding bell rang.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Trouble," Sawsbuck answered. "It's the emergency meeting bell. This can't be good..." My heart sank. This probably had something to do with what I saw in my dream. I went back across the course and got onto the elevator and went down. Sawsbuck and I hurried back to the main building. Chimchar, Froakie, Vaporeon and Pyroar were sitting at a table. Sawsbuck and I joined them.

"How did your training go?" I asked.

"Fine," Froakie answered. "Underwater obstacle course. You?"

"A course in the trees," I answered. Then Gallade walked in.

"Alright, obviously you're all wondering why I brought you all here," Gallade told us. "And I'm afraid that I have troubling news. My master before was able to sense where your friends are by tracking their Aura, but now, he's having a harder time tracking them. This means that their hearts have been closed up meaning..."

"No..." gasped Vaporeon.

"Is it really possible?" asked Sawsbuck.

"It is," Gallade said. "And we all know it. These three shared a similar dream about it last night. I hoped it would be false, but nay, it was true."

"How did you know?" Chimchar asked.

"I can read minds," Gallade explained. "Now, the only ones who can take on your captured friends are you three, so the prophecy says. However, we do not know where they are, so we need to find that out. Myself and our army will lead a raid, while training is done."

"Army?" I asked. "We have an army?"

"They mostly stay in the basement," Gallade said. "They prefer to stay down their with each other, as they don't want to accidentally cause trouble. We shall set off now. They're already in boats, ready to go. I suggest that the rest of you stay here and train as much as you can."

"Good luck, Gallade," Froakie said.

"Thank you," Gallade replied. "I will make sure that we all return in one piece.


	7. Chapter 6 Chimchar's Point Of View

My face was covered in sweat and dirt.

"Come on, Chimchar!" Pyroar yelled.

"Can't... So... Tired..." I gasped. Pyroar was trying to teach me how to use flame wheel. So far, 63 attempts, only 2 successes.

"Very well, I suppose dinner is soon..." Just as he said that, the bell rang. "Speak of the Giratina!"

We came inside to find pork chops available for eating. One of my favorites. As we were halfway through our meal, a grey creature with red hair and claws burst into the room.

"We're back!" he shouted. He had an Australian accent. "And we have info!"

"Very good!" Pyroar replied. "Boys, this is Captain Zoroark, one of our finest leaders. And although many Zoroark may be evil, that is not the case here, I can assure you."

"Yeah, this be a better back than Hydreigon's group and all dat evil," Zoroark said. "Anyway, good news! Although Kolid Island was too heavily guarded fo' us to capture it, we managed to do pretty well and didn't lose anyone. And guess what? Clefable came! She apparently thought that we were gonna be in Sinnoh, but she eventually figured it out and finally found us. We rescued a good chunk of shadow Pokémon. After Clefable purified them, most of them agreed to help us fight. And, most importantly, one of them knows where Charmander is being held. They have him locked up on Iron Island, where Hydreigon has set up a small base. Unfortunatly, they've all been separated, so we don't know where your other two mates are, but we can at least save one."

"This is most delightful news," Vaporeon inputted. "May I ask where Gallade is?"

"Off talkin' with his master," Zoroark answered. "I'm heading to bed though. We tried fishing along the way back just for fun, and actually got enough for supper out on the boats. It was really nice. But I need some rest, and the rest of you do too. Gallade said that we have to leave first thing in the morning so Hydreigon has less time to prepare. Be ready for an early wake-up call." After dinner, we all headed off to bed. I was compleley exhausted. Treeko and Froakie seemed just as tired as I did. I went to bed and slept well until close to morning.

My dream shifted from me happily pulling off a Flame Wheel to pure darkness. Then I heard a piercing shriek, followed by a voice.

"Heed my call, Chimchar..." it said. "Betray the light... Embrace the darkness... Join me... And you will rule the world!" Suddenly, two great, red eyes flashed in front of me.

"NEVER!" I shouted. The eyes went away. Suddenly, I heard a loud bell. I woke up and realized that this bell was not part of my dream. It was the emergency meeting bell. I rushed out of my room and downstairs.

_What does this dream mean?_ I though. Gallade was waiting for me downstairs. Treeko and Froakie were close behind me.

"Alright, I know you haven't had too much training, but your first mission must be now in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled," Gallade explained. "We are going to infilterate Hydreigon's base on Iron Island. Our main goal is to rescue Charmander. If we can, we'll bring back any defeated shadow Pokémon and purify them to increase our numbers and knowledge. Now, you three cannot under any circumstances fail or be captured. If that happens, it will be difficult to recover you, and evil will gain an advantage. Now, one Pokémon that we rescued has a slight idea of what the base is like, and thankfully knows where Charmander is being held. However, it is at the center of the base. And as we all know, Chimchar must face Charmander so everything is in accordance with the prophecy. Chimchar, we need to make sure you can sneak past, so Zoroark will accompany you and provide an illusion to help keep you hidden. We're counting on you two." Great the whole mission's resting on me being able to sneak past an entire army and then taking down one of my best friends. I hope I'm ready.

"Also," Gallade continued. "Yes, I know about the dream from last night that you each had. This is called a Danger Dream."

"Danger Dream?" Treeko asked.

"It shows you a significant danger ahead, usually that of a great evil power. Last night was Giratina trying to tempt you into joining him. The night before warned you that you will have to fight your friends. These are actually good despite showing the bad, for they can give you a warning so you can prepare for when that danger comes. Now, follow me. We'll be taking my boat. Our whole army will be on this mission with us as well, so you will be mostly safe."

"What about breakfast?" Treeko asked.

"Here," Gallade said and tossed each of us an apple. "We may have more fruit on my boat. Now, hurry! We must set off!"

"Now, this island is full of caves," Gallade explained. "Making this a good spot for a secret base. However we know exactly where to find Hydreigon's base so all you have to do is follow me. Let's go!" I looked around at our army. We had 30 Pokémon at the most, but we had a large variety. I think we had nearly one of every type. I also noticed that Clefable was with us. I didn't know she could fight. A few minutes after we had entered the caves, Gallade stopped us at a wall.

"Alright, stand back," he ordered. "This wall will lead to a room that is close to the stairs down to the lowest floor, where Charmander is being held. Around that floor we should be able to pretty easily find Charmander. Hydreigon wouldn't make it hard. A fight between Chimchar and Charmander is the only way for either side to gain another member of the Chosen Six. Once we get downstairs, Chimchar will go with Zoroark to sneak past all of the shadow Pokémon. Chimchar will take on Charmander, and once the battle is over, we will all retreat, or capture the whole base and rescue all the shadow Pokémon if we can. Now, I'm going to take down this wall." Gallade walked up to the wall, and proceeded to punch and kick it over and over again until it crumbled. What a Close Combat attack! It revealed a room. we entered it. It lead to a hall. As we started to walk down it, shadow Pokémon came out from the rooms to the sides of the walls! Everyone got ready to fight. I ignited my fire even greater. Gallade extended two great, green swords from his elbows.

"Prepare for combat, everyone!" Gallade shouted. "Pyroar! Slow them down!" Pyroar ran in front of the crowd and used Heat Wave. The shadow Pokémon stopped in their tracks for a brief moment then continued.

"Engage combat!" Gallade ordered. "Fire ranged attacks at will!" Elemental blasts suddenly shot out from each side. I shot as many Embers as I could. Suddenly, a Golurk from our side threw a Graveler out into the middle of the shadow Pokémon. The Graveler used Explosion to finish off all the Shadow Pokémon!

"I'll teleport him back," Gallade informed us. "Everyone else, go! I'll be back within seconds." Gallade ran up to the Graveler and they both vanished.

"You heard the man! Go!" Zoroark shouted. "Chimchar, get over here!" I ran over to Zoroark. Together, we ran downstairs and came across another group of Shadow Pokémon. This group was about the same size as the last, but there was now more space. Zoroark pulled me over to the side.

"Hold still," he told me. He started glowing. Then, he turned into a shadow Pokémon, and so did I! When I started to panic, he told me it was just an illusion he created.

"Now, let's go!" he yelled. "They'll think we're one of them!" sure enough, we managed to slip by the army of shadow Pokémon without being noticed or attacked. Soon, we ended up in front of a room with windows that we could see in from. I spotted Charmander, now a shadow Pokémon, inside the room. Zoroark noticed as well.

"You ready?" Zoroark asked. "Because you've got to- WOAH!" we both jumped out of the way of a shadow Pidgeot flying in. Our illusions must have worn off.

"Go! I'll take care of featherbrain here!" Zoroark hollered. The Pidgeot took another swoop at Zoroark. I quickly ran into the room with Charmander in it. There he stood, his face full of anger, looking ready to kill.

"Charmander... Please..." I pleaded, even though I knew it wouldn't work. He roared at me, and then charged. It was time to fight fire with fire in order to save my friend.

Charmander came at me with a Scratch attack. I parried and replied with a Fury Swipes. Charmander retreated back for a moment, then struck for revenge with a great big purple blast. I couldn't believe it. Dragon Rage. It hit me square in the face and I was thrown backwards. I saw him coming at me with another one charging up. It was time to take a risk. I jumped in the air and did a forward-flip, and created fire around myself. I landed on the ground and continued to spin and was able to move forward. Yes! I finally pulled off another Flame Wheel! I moved right past the Dragon Rage and took down Charmander with all my might. It was a critical hit! He tumpled backwards and landed flat on his back.

"Alright!" I cheered. I ran over to pick him up, but it was far from over. He started glowing. I took several steps back because I knew what was happening. He started to grow. Claws sharper, flame brighter, fury greater. He had evolved into Charmeleon.

He released another dragon rage at me, one a narrowly avoided. But he was far from done. He charged at me with flames lining his mouth. Ember? No. This was a Fire Fang attack. He crunched me with a great force, causing me to flinch. Then he picked me up and threw me against the wall, then blasted me with ember for good measure. I couldn't get up.

_No._ I thought. _I can't lose. For **both** of our sakes. _I got up, ready to continue the battle, praying for a miracle. Then, I started glowing just like Charmander had before. I could feel myself growing. I was finally evolving as well! I could feel strength coming to my arms, and my tail extending, and most important of all, the power of justice growing within me.

"I AM NOW MONFERNO!" I yelled, louder than I ever had before. It was time to end this.

We both threw ourselves at each other. I gained the edge by using a move I had just learned by evolving. I concentrated all the power and speed I had into my fist. I charged at him with great acceleration. My super-fast Mach Punch caught him off guard. I took advantage of this and stuck with Fury Swipes. He turned around and returned the favor with a Fire Fang. I escaped further damage by Flame Wheeling away. He shot an ember at me, but I deflected it with an ember of my own. But then he threw another Dragon Rage at me, knocking me down for a brief moment, but I got up very quickly.

Although I had taken multiple attacks, I didn't really feel all that weak. Suddenly, the fire on my tail erupted with strength! It was time to end this. I prepared a Flame Wheel and charged at him with all my might. He dodged out of the way, but I turned around and started picking up even more speed. The Flame Wheel was now huge. I could feel it. I charged into Charmeleon with all my strength. I hit him with so much forced that we were both thrown backwards.

We both landed on our feet. From across the room, we both stared each other down, until finally, Charmeleon collapsed.

Victory was sealed! I grabbed him and ran out of the room. He was heavy, but I could take it. I found Zoroark still fighting Pidgeot. I shot an Ember at the Pidgeot surprising it. It started to fall towards the ground and before it could regain flight Zoroark took it out with a Night Slash.

"Good work!" he congratulated me. "Looks like you both have evolved. Congrats! I can take him. Let's go!" Zoroark took Charmeleon and we both ran as fast as we could. There weren't a lot of shadow Pokémon still standing. We had almost won. A Gabite on our side pointed us out and everyone cheered. We finished off the last of the shadow Pokémon.

"Excellent work!" Gallade told us. "I think we got them all. Chimch- I guess Monferno now, bring Charmeleon to Clefable's ship where he will be purified posthaste. Everyone else, grab a shadow Pokémon and bring it out to a boat and either tie it up or bring Clefable to your ship for purification once she's done with Charmeleon." Zoroark and I hurried outside onto Clefable's ship. She was busy purifying a Petilil.

"Ah, good." she told us. "Put him down on that table." she gestured to a table next to the one the Petilil was one. Even though it only took her a few seconds to finish purifying the Petilil, it felt like years. She carried it into a room and then came back out to purify Charmeleon. A white light surrounded him. Soon, the white light began to fade. In the place of the evil monster from before was one of my best friends.

"Charmeleon!" I yelled. Clefable tired to get me to be quiet, but it was too late. Charmeleon had already woken up.

"Wha... Happened..." he murmured. "Wait... Wait..." He looked down at his hands. "I'm not a shadow Pokémon anymore?" Then he noticed me. "Oh! Chimcha- I mean, Monferno! I- I'm... I'm so sorry! Why did I... Gengar... Hydreigon..."

It's okay... Charmeleon." I assured him.

"But what I did was-"

"Not your fault," I interrupted.

"Indeed. Hydreigon is to blame, as well as my evil shadow," Clefable explained.

"And you can help us now," I said. "And you... And... I..." That's when I started shedding tears. "I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried too..." Charmeleon said, eyes becoming moist as well. "The hatred I felt... The cruel things I did... Deep down, I hated what I was doing... I missed you... I was terrified... But now... I can..." he collapsed and fainted. I gasped.

"He's fine," Clefable assured me. "Transformation between a shadow Pokémon and a normal Pokémon takes a lot of energy, and does its toll on the heart. He need rest, but other than that, he's fine. Now, I must purify some other shadow Pokémon and leave your friend to rest." Clefable floated out of the boat.

"C'mon, mate," Zoroark told me. "Let's get on our boat. You've done so much good today... Evolvin' like that... Saving your friend... That took some serious courage. And now you need a well-deserved rest.

When we got on the boat, I was instantly greeted by Treeko and Froakie.

"Woah, you did evolve!" Froakie exclaimed. "So you're Monferno now, right?" I nodded.

"And how's Charmander?" Treeko asked

"Charmeleon," I corrected him. "And he's fine... Clefable just purified him. He was awake for a moment, but then went right back to sleep." Vaporeon walked up to us.

"Congratulations, Monferno," she told us. "And I bring good news. A Staryu we rescued knows of a cave where they're keeping Oshawott. Froakie, you'll be up next. We'll have three days to prepare."

"O-okay..." Froakie stammered. I smiled. Then I went to the one bed on the ship and lied down and thought about all that had happened... How I saved Charmeleon... How I had evolved... How... Zzzzz...

* * *

**And that is it for Chapter Six, everyone! Thanks for reading! I would like to use this section to make a couple announcements. First off, I apologize for not posting new chapters for a long time. I recently had leg surgery and have been very busy in general this Summer. But, I plan on uploading the last chapter of this story on Labor Day, so the whole thing is finished by the time school starts.**

**In addition to that, I have some polls on my profile. If you vote on them they'll help me know how you guys feel about my content and will help me to better my work.**

**With that, I will see you guys in the next chapter, which I hope to upload tomorrow! Until then, have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 7 Froakie's Point Of View

Things got a lot better after Charmeleon was rescued. It wasn't long before he was back to himself again and he really helped brighten the mood. The next three days were pure training. We found out that Hydreigon had Oshawott being held in an under-water cave. To prepare for that, Vaporeon had me do lots of under-water training, such as sweep swimming, aquatic combat, and a few other neat tricks. Pretty soon, I was ready.

"Now, this mission will be pretty tough," Gallade explained the night before the mission. "We can only use our water-types. This leaves us able to send in only Froakie, Vaporeon, Staryu and Palpitoad. However, Hydreigon's force guarding Oshawott will most likely be small as well. Sleep well tonight. Tomorrow will be a big day."

It was difficult getting to sleep that night. Fortunately, I did eventually fall asleep, and didn't deal with any Danger Dreams.

I woke up the next day and went downstairs. Gallade informed me the mission to going to start in a few minutes. He told me to go to the dock, where the other three were on a boat, getting ready.

"Ahoy," the Palpitoad said when I got onto the boat. "We are going to leave soon. So our plan is really quite simple. Vaporeon can turn into water, so it will be really easy for her to sneak behind all of the Shadow Pokémon. She will attack their backs to confuse them, and then Staryu will light up the cave with Flash. Then, you can find a way through them all and save your buddy. Sound good?"

"Uhh… Yes?" I said, uncertain.

"Good, said the Staryu, who had walked up to us. "Because we're leaving right now."

When we got to the spot, it didn't looks like a specific spot at all. We seemed to be just in the middle of the ocean.

"Now, when we go underwater, I can lead us there," the Staryu explained. "We all know the plan for when we get there. Are we ready?" We all nodded, and then dove in.

Before long we found the cave. Vaporeon disappeared and then shortly after we heard yells coming from the cave. Staryu used Flash and then the raid began.

I swam around any shadow Pokémon I encountered. I shot a few Water Pulses at some shadow Pokemon to weaken them, but I ultimately kept pressing on. Soon I came to a cave. It seemed quiet. Too quiet. Out of nowhere, a Gyrados came out and attacked me! It thrashed around until it finally had me against a wall. I was cornered. It was over.

"No!" someone shouted. Suddenly, several star-shaped blasts of water came out and stuck the Gyrados, followed by an ice-beam! The Gyrados was defeated and frozen solid. Who was that? I didn't have time to question it. I had to move on and find Oshawott. There stood Oshawott, sitting in a corner, now a show Pokemon. I had never seen him this serious before. Then, he held up his scalchop and multiplied it into two. Then, he started glowing. He had evolved into Dewtott.

He charged at me with a double Razor Shell. I swam underneath him and used Lick, hoping to get the paralysis off. Unfortunately, he moved out of the way before I could do so. He then hit me backwards with a Tackle attack. I swam away and used Bubble to slow him down and block his view. I then used Water Pulse. But he must have hit it back with Razor Shell, because it came right back at me, followed by one of his own! I was shot backwards and nearly blacked out. Suddenly:

"Don't give up!" shouted a female voice. Who was that? It didn't sound like Vaporeon.

"You can do it, son!" shouted a male voice. _Son?_ I thought. And then it dawned on me. It was my missing parents that had defeated that Gyrados. How long had they been with me? I didn't know. All I knew was that I wasn't through yet. I started to glow and grow. I had evolved.

"You have become Froagdier!" my father shouted. I couldn't see my parents, but I could sense them. I could sense our links. And I could also sense an idea coming from their brains to mine. I had learned a new move: Smokescreen. I unleashed a large puff of smoke, slowing him down and blocking his vision. I created a huge water pulse and fired it at him. I could hear it impact. When the smoke cleared, I saw that he was completely confused! He hit himself in his confusion, and I finished him with a Tackle attack. He was DOWN!

"Where are you?!" I called out. No answer. I couldn't feel them anymore. But I had a feeling that they were in fact heroes. They must have been off doing missions, but were still somehow with me at the same time. It was time to move on.

I grabbed Dewott and swam back to where everyone else was. There were still shadow Pokemon left, but we had to retreat back to the boat. We had to lock Dewott in a room since he was still a shadow Pokemon.

We finally made it back and Clefable was waiting for us. She came onto the boat and she and I went into the room that Dewott was in. But Dewott was awake and angry. He attacked Clefable with Water Pulse! But she was much more powerful than she looked. She blocked the Water Pulse with a magical shield, and then shot a pink blast on him, knocking him down. The pink sphere then engulfed him, and turned him back to normal. He slowly got up.

"F-Froakie?" he stammered. Then tripped and fell right back down. I rushed over to him, but Clefable explained that he was fine and just needed to rest. And so did I.


	9. Chapter 8 Treeko's Point Of View

"Where's Chikorita?" That was the question that we were all trying to figure out. Gallade said that Hydreigon would most likely was not going to let Chikorita be seen until he increased his forces. Despite this, we were winning the war. We had five of the Chosen Six, and four of us had evolved. So why was I so upset?

Because not much good had happened specifically to me. Everyone had evolved except me, everyone had been rescued except Chikorita, and I hadn't done too much to contribute to the war. I didn't do a whole lot on the mission to rescue Charmander, and I didn't even GO on the mission to rescue Oshawott.

Speaking of which, Oshawott-Now-Dewott had fully recovered within a day. He was now in training with Froakie-Now-Frogadier and Vaporeon, as was Charmeleon with Pyroar and Monferno. What was I doing? Training with Sawsbuck, no friends that I had rescued, desperately trying to learn Mega Drain.

"All it's just a stronger Absorb," Sawsbuck insisted. "And that's not even the strongest version." No matter what I tried, I just couldn't get enough strength out of Absorb to learn Mega Drain. I'd tried my hardest. There was not much I could do. Suddenly, the emergency meeting bell rang.

"Hmm..." said Sawsbuck. "This is either very good or very bad." I hoped for the former. Turns out the answer was both.

"I have good news and back news," Gallade told us. "The good news is that Zoroark managed to locate Chikorita." everyone cheered, but Gallade told us to settle down.

"The bad news..." he continued. "Is that she is in Hydreigon's main base on Kolid Island. It is heavily guarded. And even worse, Zoroark was nearly killed finding her. If he didn't contact me and I wasn't able to teleport him out of there, we would have lost him for sure."

"Where is he now?" Monferno asked. He was very worried.

"He is in one of our medical areas underground," Gallade answered. "We will most likely be able to save him, but he won't be able to partake in any missions for at least a month. By then, I hope for us to have won the war. However, his sacrifice was not for nothing, for he stole this!" Gallade held up a large piece of paper with lots of writing and symbols on it.

"What's that?" asked Dewott.

"This..." Gallade said. "Is a detailed map of Hydreigon's base. It shows us everything, including his 'Chosen Six Chamber', which is where Chikorita is being held. It's in the southwest corner of the base. Without this, we probably would have just gone to the middle and gotten lost. But now we can now locate where the chamber is without wasting time. However..." Gallade paused. I knew a catch was coming. "Zoroark also found... This..." he held up a long scroll that stretched from his head down to the floor. There were names on it.

"Is that-" Sawsbuck gasped.

"Yes," Gallade said. "It's a census and list of the Shadow Pokémon he has captured. Most notably are 2 Gyrados, 1 Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and -I can't believe this one- a MEGA SCIZOR. This shouldn't even be possible without a human, so it likely was stolen from a human trainer. This means that Hydreigon doesn't even fear being captured by a human. And his army totals up to... 269. Ours totals up to 31. We don't stand a chance against his whole army."

"So what do we do?!" I shouted. I was starting to panic.

"I'm afraid we have one option," Gallade sighed. "Me must s-"

"NO! WE CAN'T SURRENDER! WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER!" I screamed.

"Silence!" Gallade demanded. "That is NOT what I was going to say! I was going to say that we must SNEAK you into Hydreigon's base. And only you. Thanks to this map, I can teleport in and out of the base, except for certain rooms, including the Chosen Six Chamber. To do so would be against the prophecy anyway. However, I have a plan. It seems that only the Chosen Six can enter that chamber. Zoroark actually tried before his illusion wore off and they found him. In addition to that, I can only teleport one Pokémon at a time. So, this means that you must do this mission ON YOUR OWN. Once you get in the chamber, you are safe from all shadow Pokémon except Chikorita. I can only get you in and out. It will be dangerous. However, it must be done." Gallade tossed me a pen-like object.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A communicator," Gallade explained. "Be careful with it. It's our only one strong enough to break through Hydreigon's signal jammers. You can press the button and speak into it when you need to be teleported out of there. Don't leave the room until you see me. Now, you have an hour to rest and prepare. We have to leave posthaste before Hydreigon can prepare more forces."

I didn't even spend the full hour resting. In fact I only spent about five minutes.

"I'm ready," I said flatly when I came downstairs.

"Are you sure?" asked Gallade. "There's no telling how strong Chikorita is, if she's even still Chikorita by now..."

"I said I'm ready!" I shouted.

"Treeko," Gallade said calmly. "I know how desperately you want to rescue her and how you feel about her -do not forget that I can read minds- but it's important that you stay calm. Are you truly ready?"

"Yes," I answered. Gallade sighed.

"Very well. Leaving early will give us an advantage anyway. Now, hold onto my arm. We are going to teleport. Brace yourself." I grabbed onto his arm. He counted down from three to prepare me, and then we teleported. It was the weirdest and most sickening feeling that I had ever felt in my life. I felt as if I had gotten trapped inside a tornado. I spun around and around until we finally got there. I nearly threw up.

"Take this," Gallade said as he handed me a pink berry. "It's a Pecha berry. Eat it slowly and follow me. They don't know we're here and we're close to the room." Gallade led me down a narrow hall until we came to a door. Gallade checked the map. This was the right room, despite there being no way to tell without the map.

"Are you ready?" Gallade asked. My heart started to sink. Was I?

"I think so..." I said meekly.

"Alright, got you communicator?" I gasped. I didn't have it!

"Here," Gallade said as he handed it to me. "Let this serve a lesson. Always double-check before leaving. Stay strong. Remember to think before you act. And remember: She will be in more pain if you don't defeat her than if you do." I walked through the doors after taking a deep breath and opening them. Inside was a yellow, shimmering wall. I reached out to touch it cautiously. My hand went through. This must have been what was keeping everyone else out of the room. I ran through it and saw before me... Not Shadow Chikorita.

I saw a Shadow Bayleef.

"Chikor- I mean, Bayleef!" I shouted at her. She just growled at me. I could feel myself losing the will to fight.

"Think about this!" I shouted, trying to reason with her. "This isn't you! Come back to us! Hydreigon's evil! He's just using you! We-" I didn't get to finish before she released a Magical Leaf at me, letting me know that reasoning with her was out of the question.

She charged at me with a Tackle attack. I dodged. Her back was to me. I readied a Pound attack... Then stopped. How could I attack her? She turned around and showed no mercy. She Tackled me and pinned me down. I tried to Pound her to escape, and she let her grip go for a second. I got away and tried to convince her again.

"Stop this!" I shouted. Bayleef didn't listen at all. Instead, she came at me and Tackled me again. However, this time, there was a way out. I tumbled away, but she pounced me again. I was about to get away, then she stared at me intently. I fell apart looking at her beautiful, gorgeous-

And then she used Poison Powder on me. I was too weak to move. She started using Magical Leaf on me over and over until I blacked out.

I woke up who knows how much later in a small, cramped cage. I was in a small room. I looked around slowly and saw a purple Pokémon standing in the corner.

"So you finally woke up, eh?" he said. "Trying to save her using reason was brave of you, but Shadow Pokémon cannot be reasoned with..."

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"I am Gengar," he replied.

"Wait, are you the Beacon of Evil?!" I gasped. He sighed.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm the one who turns good Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon. And all just because Hydreigon says so, and it's my 'destiny' or whatever..."

"Wait, are you-"

"Reluctant to do this? Believe it or not, yes. I didn't ASK to be created in order to encourage evil! To hurt and manipulate the innocent... To help shape Hydreigon's empire... To resurrect Giratina and torture the world..." I didn't know what to say to this. And then I got an idea.

"Wait, do you want to JOIN us?" I asked.

"I would if I could!" he growled. "But because of the purpose that Giratina had created me for, I was not allowed to join the forces of good. This role is my only option..."

"No, it's not."

"How so?"

"You can still be good."

"How?"

"Simple. You let me and Bayleef go, and I can convince Gallade that you're really not that bad. And, once we defeat Giratina, you can return to be Clefable's shadow, or be a regular, good Pokémon."

"I want to return to my original state more than anything in the world... You're right. With your help, we have the power to defeat Hydreigon, and restore peace to the land..." he opened the cage door and let me out.

"We're right next to the room with Bayleef," he explained. I followed him out of the room and into the room with Bayleef. Turns out he could get through the barrier as well, perhaps because he set it up. Bayleaf charged at me, and I was prepared to get mauled again.

"HALT!" Gengar yelled. Bayleef stopped in her tracks. "I have main command over the Shadow Pokémon. They do whatever I say. Bayleef, go with this fellow. When you leave the room, pretend to be knocked out so you can be taken back and purified. Do not move at all until Treeko here says so." Bayleaf nodded. I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you..." I said in disbelief.

"Don't mention it," Gengar replied. "Oh, and you'll need this." He handed me a small object.

"My communicator!" I shouted.

"And here's a bonus gift," he handed me small, blue objects. Rare candies. I pulled the wrappings off of them and consumed them. I felt myself starting to grow. I saw I was starting to glow. Yep. I was finally evolving!

"Congrats, Grovyle!" he said to me after I had evolved. "Alright, I bid you farewell. May we meet again. In fact, I'm sure we will." he sunk into the floor and disappeared. I looked at Bayleef. She looked back at me.

"OK, let's go," I said to her. She nodded. I lead her out of the room, and she instantly collapsed. Wow. Talk about obedient. I grabbed her and pressed the button on my communicator.

"Gallade! I got her!" I reported. He instantly appeared right next to me, which surprised me.

"We were getting worried," he said. "I'll take her and then come back for you right away," he grabbed her and then vanished. Within ten seconds he came back for me. We teleported back (without throwing up) and ended up in front of a room.

"She's being purified in there," Gallade explained. "And yes, you may go in. She doesn't seem too injured." Gallade and I walked in to see Clefable standing in front of a large sphere of light.

"Where's Bayleef?" I asked. She pointed at the sphere. Then, the sphere floated down onto a table, and disappeared. In its place was Bayleaf. She got up slowly

"Where... Am I?" she asked. "Wait... Grovyle! Oh! So much... Wait, are you OK?" She noticed that I had started crying.

"Give them some room," Gallade said. Him and Clefable left the room.

"Bayleef... For about a week, I've been trying to find you, for one big reason..." I said very timidly.

"And?..." she asked. I think she knew this was coming.

"Because... I love you," I admitted. "And... And us being apart has made me so sad and miserable... I put in everything I had so I could be with you... And now... After all this time... Will you?..." She started to cry too.

"Yes!" she shouted. "I will be with you. And... The thing is... I always did... too...

"Together, we shall be strong," I proclaimed.

"Yes," she agreed. "And, Grovyle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she leaned over and kissed me. It was the sweetest thing I had ever felt.

* * *

**What is it with Grovyles always being involved in the biggest feels moments in Pokémon? Anyway, the whole group is back! There will be two more chapters and an epilogue. I may be unable to post the last two chapters before Labor Days ends as I will be on vacation until then, but we will see. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
